


Don't stare

by Epicaricacy, LeiRei



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicaricacy/pseuds/Epicaricacy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiRei/pseuds/LeiRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezreal and Ekko have been dating for a while now, and they decided to have a match in the League of Legends before they head back home, but there was something weird with the way Ezreal was acting, what could possibly the reason be? (Pretty much an AU where the League still exist, and champions and summoners still co-exist. This is just a one shot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't stare

        "Dude, stop that." He frowned, clearly a bit annoyed. Today they’ve decided to make a duo-queue party and was just waiting for the League Lobby to tell them where they’ll be getting paired with and against. He was looking at the other man’s face when he noticed something peculiar with the other man’s reaction. He noticed that every time he stared at the other man's eyes, Ezreal would always, _always_ , look away just after a few seconds, and at first he didn’t think much of it, but now it’s starting to piss him off. 

        Ezreal shifted his weight back and forth before shoving his hands into his pockets. A clear sign that the older champion is hiding something. Yet despite of the mounting irritation he decided to wait for the other man to talk, knowing that any time now he will. "You're so weird, Ekko." Ezreal suddenly blurted out, still avoiding his gaze. "What? Cause I'm making eye contact with you?" He asked, rather frustrated but amused. 

        "No, i-it's just, I'm not used to it." Ezreal tried to look at him in the eye, only to avert his gaze upon being pinned by his brown eyes. Ekko also noticed that the blond haired champion was blushing now. "Can you explain? Do you hate it that much?" He crossed his arms, continuing his one man staring game with the older man. He isn't usually the type of person who makes eye contact with anyone, but staring at Ezreal just makes him feel a bit more connected with the older man, and it makes Ekko feel a bit disappointed that he doesn't want to look back at him.

        "It makes me feel shy, okay?" Ezreal groaned, hiding his face as he tried to look at him again. He frowned, "What?" He asked in confusion, raising an ashen eyebrow. They’ve been together for quite a while now, they've even _fucked_ and done more intimate things compared to a simple eye contact, so why would that make him shy? He inwardly wondered, looking up at the taller champion. He mulled over the thought of saying it out loud, but knowing how easily Ezreal could get embarrassed about those things, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

        But, as if somehow being able to read his thoughts Ezreal took a deep breath, readying himself. "It reminds me of the first time I laid eyes on you." Ezreal whispered, hands still hiding his face, he blinked at him, slowly he leaned in, wanting to take a peek at Ezreal's reaction. The archaeologist's normally pale skin was completely red and it made him feel embarrassed as well.

        "Oh." He muttered out, nodding slowly, urging his lover to continue. "Every time you stare at me with those eyes, I can't help it but find you so cute, and it makes me feel so awkward." Ezreal slowly removed his hand from his face to look at him.

        He stood there staring back at the blond haired man, frowning again as he tried to hide the now growing blush from his face. "Don't lie to my face, Ez." He looked away from the taller champion, leaning against the wall trying to act like he’s not affected at all. "But I'm not lying, Ekko. I'm serious here." The blush from Ezreal's face was still very obvious but at least this time he was making eye contact with him. "I guess I just love you so much, that's why staring like that makes me feel awkward." He continued.

        He looked at him now, blushing obviously as well. "I see. Me looking up at you like that makes you feel nostalgic?" He asked still staring at him. Ezreal simply nodded then grinned. "Yeah, I remember the time when I was only able to look at you from a distance since we didn't interact much, and I knew you didn't like me." Ezreal chuckled then smiled at him sweetly.

        He tried to act as if he’s not affected, but he knew that the dark blush in his face has already given him away, but knowing how much courage it took for the older blond to tell him about this, he finally decided to drop some of his walls, leaning closer to the blond haired man with the intention to kiss. Ezreal happily obliged to this and leaned into the kiss slowly, he couldn’t help but hum softly at the innocence that the kiss left him feeling. He chuckled as he pulled away, looking up at the older champion. “From now on, you better promise not to look away from me, okay?” He punched the older man at the arm. Laughing, Ezreal rubbed his slightly sore arm then nodded."Yeah, I'll try to maintain eye contact from now on. I promise."

        With that the two champions heard the queuing system announced that a team was made for them and asked if they wanted to join, they both looked at each other and held hands as they accepted the match simultaneously, they entered the portal towards the entrance of the rift. Ezreal smiled at him as they stood there waiting to be transported. “Thank’s for understanding me, Ekko.” He then felt his hand being raised then kissed by Ezreal in a gentlemanly way, he blushed at this but stopped himself from pulling his hand away. “Yeah, yeah, skillshots. You owe me dinner though!” He said sporting a pout. Ezreal grinned, nodding at him. “Of course. Of course.”

        As they entered the rift, they were still holding onto each other's hands. They looked at each other for the last time then parted ways, Ekko going to mid lane while Ezreal going to the bot lane. They know no matter what happens they will always have each other’s back. Through whatever challenges, through any storm, or calamities, as long as they have each other nothing can stop them from being the best team in or out of the League.


End file.
